


The Knowledge of My Death

by Deannie



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 01:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deannie/pseuds/Deannie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney McKay contemplates his death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Knowledge of My Death

He'd known for five months now that he was going to die. Oh, he hadn't known when, and he hadn't exactly known _how_ , but he'd always known he wasn't making it out of the Pegasus Galaxy alive. And as the liquid again dripped down his throat--no doubt destroying a little bit more of his lungs, if his hacking cough was any indication--he mused on the absurdity of it. Dying in the night on an alien planet... a _different_ alien planet than the one he called home... God it hurt. He sniffled again, coughing heavily. 

"McKay, I'm begging you," hissed Ford. 

Oh, fine! You know, he'd stupidly thought--working with these people day in and day out and through a number of life-threatening missions--he'd stupidly thought they'd, oh, you know, _care_ that he was dying. Shed a few tears, show a little concern, _something_. His eyes were too blurry to see them now, but... he'd just thought someone should care that he was dying. And the fact that they didn't made him sniff just a little harder. 

Which, of course, set off the coughing, as yet more of the viscous liquid slid down his throat. He was going to die in the night on a planet covered in-- 

" _McKay!_ " John Sheppard's almost violent irritation shook him from his wallow, and he resisted the urge to rub at his burning eyes as a cup and a small packet of foil were thrust into his hands. "Just take the damn Benedryl!" 

Rodney sniffed and coughed and felt his bronchial tubes gum up a little more. 

The thing that really sucked? Those alien excuses for roses really were pretty. 

* * * * * * * *  
The End


End file.
